A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to apparatuses and systems that are utilized to store containers. In particular, the present invention relates to such storage apparatuses and systems that are configured to removably store one or more containers in a manner which allows a person to easily place containers in the apparatus or remove one of the containers from the apparatus. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to such container storage apparatuses and systems that are configured to store different sizes of containers at the same time.
B. Background
Many people utilize storage containers to store items, particularly a plurality of items that would otherwise be loose in a closet, garage, room or other area. Typically, but not always, the items which are stored in a storage container are items that the person does not need to have access to on a daily or even regular basis. For instance, items commonly stored in a storage container may include Christmas or other holiday decorations, camping gear, tools, hobby or craft materials, family memory items, old or seasonal clothes, school papers and the like. These storage containers, and the items stored therein, are often stacked or otherwise placed in a garage or storage shed in a manner where they are intended to be at least generally out of the person's way of using the garage or storage shed for storing other, typically larger, items such as vehicles, lawnmowers, bicycles and the like. Unfortunately, as generally well known by persons who have and utilize storage containers, the containers are often in the way of what he or she needs to accomplish or to access in the location.
The typical storage container has a container body with one or more sidewalls and bottom wall and a lid that is secured to the container to define an interior chamber where the items are stored. A typical storage container has a plurality of sidewalls that are configured in a square or, perhaps more commonly, a rectangular shape. The lid may be of the type that is removably attached to the container body or of the type that is pivotally attached to one or more of the sidewalls. Storage containers may be made of a wide variety of materials, with hard plastic perhaps being the most commonly utilized material. One type of storage container is commonly referred to as a “storage tote” or simply a “tote”. Storage totes are typically made out of hard plastic and are rectangularly shaped. Some storage totes have a removable lid that snaps onto the top of the sidewalls. Others have a pair of hinged lid members that pivot closed to form the lid or open to allow access to the interior chamber. One feature of storage totes is that they are generally structured and arranged with sloping sidewalls that result in a smaller cross-section near the bottom wall than the top of the sidewalls so they may be easily stacked on top of each other. Another feature of storage totes is that they have an overhanging lip on the top of at least two of the opposing sidewalls, often the long sidewalls.
As set forth above with storage containers in general, storage totes can be relatively easily stacked on the floor of a garage or a shed. However, many people prefer to place the storage totes above the floor so the floor can be utilized to park a car, stand a bicycle, have a workshop and the like and to be able to more easily move around inside the garage or shed. One manner of supporting the storage totes or other containers above the floor is to place the storage containers on one or more shelves which are either freestanding or securely attached to the walls of the garage or shed. As well known, the freestanding shelves also take up some of the same floor space, although generally less than the storage containers themselves, that would be lost to stacking the containers on the floor. Shelves that are attached to the wall are generally either not adequate for supporting the weight of the containers and the items stored therein or they require a relatively complex and well-built shelving system to support the containers. Another common storage system for storage totes and other storage containers is to place the storage totes on a “drop-down” platform that is, typically, supported from the ceiling or roof of the garage or shed. As with the wall-attached shelves, any platform that will be supporting a plurality of storage containers must be sufficiently well-built to be able to safely support the anticipated load from the containers and the items stored in the containers. Another limitation with platform storage systems, particularly those where one or more layers of containers may be placed more than one row deep, is that when a person wants or needs certain items in a container he or she may have to move multiple containers in order to get to the desired container. This difficultly can be somewhat compounded by the fact that most platform systems require the user to stand on a ladder or other apparatus when placing, moving or removing containers from the platform.
A more recent innovation with regard to storing storage containers, particularly storage totes, is the use of an “I-beam” storage system comprising a pair of spaced apart I-shaped support members (though L-shaped and Z-shaped) members can also be utilized). The I-shaped support members have an upper flange that is attached to the ceiling, roof or roof joists and a lower flange that is utilized to removably support the storage containers. The two support members are supported from above in a manner such that the inwardly facing lower flanges thereof are spaced apart a distance selected so a lip on each of the opposing sides of the tote container will be supported by one of the inwardly facing lower flanges of the I-beams. In effect, the facing lower flanges of the two I-beams function as rails on which the opposite facing lips of one or more storage totes are slid onto and supported. As will be readily appreciated by persons who are familiar with I-beam systems, the use of the system requires careful positioning of the two I-beam support members so that the inwardly facing lower flanges are properly spaced apart from each other to receive the outward extending lips of the storage totes, which typically only extend approximately an inch or so from the sidewalls. If the two support members are too close, the totes will not fit between the lower flanges of the support members. If the two support members are too far apart, the lower flanges will not be able to support the totes. As such, a person installing an I-beam system, or like support members, must carefully measure the distance between the two lips of the storage totes and carefully position the support members on the ceiling, roof or roof beams.
While the above support member systems have significant benefits with regard to positioning the storage totes and like containers off of the floor and generally out of the way, they do have limitations that have prevented their wide use. One major limitation of these systems, no matter whether the support members are I-shaped, L-shaped or Z-shaped, is that once the pair of support members are in place, the system can only be utilized for the particular width of storage tote for which the spacing was measured. This either requires the person to have totes with all of the same width, which is not typical due to different manufactures having different sizes, or to purchase a new set of totes that are all of the same size. Another limitation to such systems is that once a plurality of totes are placed on the inwardly facing lower flanges of the support members, the user will usually have to remove one or more of the totes to get to the tote in which the items he or she wants are stored. This requires the person to slide off each of the “wrong” totes to get to the “correct” tote and then place all of the removed totes back onto the support members. Depending on the number of totes being supported by the support member system, this could take considerable effort if the desired tote is positioned in a location where there are many other totes that must first be removed. Another limitation for such systems is that the I-beams must be positioned where there is sufficient space at one end of the system to place the containers on the I-beams. If the both ends of the I-beam system are too close to a wall or other structure, the system will not work because a person will not be able to place containers on the I-beams.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved apparatus and system for receiving and storing storage containers that overcomes the limitations and solves the issues with regard to presently available container storage apparatuses and systems. More specifically, what is needed is an improved storage apparatus and system that is structured and arranged to support a plurality of storage totes or like containers that allow different sized containers to be placed in the same apparatus, allow a person to more easily remove one particular container from a plurality of containers stored in the apparatus and allows the system to be placed close to a wall or other structure. The improved storage apparatus and system should be configured to removably support a plurality of tote or like containers that each have outwardly disposed lips on at least opposite facing sidewalls of the container. The apparatus should be structured and arranged to support the tote containers by the lips thereof. The improved apparatus and system should be structured and arranged to be supported by the ceiling, roof or roof joists such that the storage totes or like containers are positioned off of the floor of the garage, shed or other area, including closets or other rooms inside of a house or other structure. Preferably, the new storage apparatus and system should be relatively easy to install, easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.